


Liar Liar Pants On Fire

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And AGAIN Draco visits the Potter Residence in a intoxicated state...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar Liar Pants On Fire

“H-Harry!”  
  
“Who on earth is that?” Ginny shrieked, nearly dropping out of bed. “Harry!”  
  
“Wazzmatter?” Harry whispered sleepy.  
  
“There’s someone outside shouting your name,” Ginny said, as he put on her dressing gown.  
  
“H-Harry!”  
  
Harry walked towards the window and opened it. He had recognised the voice, but wasn’t in the mood for Ginny bringing Armageddon down on him. “Draco, be quiet for fuck’s sake! You’ll wake up the neighbours.”  
  
“Please, l..let me in,” Draco raved, unable to stand on his feet. “I…I have nowhere else to go.”  
  
“I’m letting him in,” Harry said, but Ginny blocked the bedroom door.  
  
“Oh no, you won’t,” Ginny said, Weasley-temper oozing out of her ears. “I’ve had enough of this. This is the third time this week he’s standing before our door as drunk beyond belief! This is not a fucking hotel! If he wants to sleep off his debauched state he can go to Parkinson’s!”  
  
“Draco is my friend, Gin,” Harry pleaded. “He needs us.”  
  
“He needs  _you_!” Ginny adjusted. “Well, go on then! Go to your  _friend_ , but don’t expect this door to be open when he’s asleep!”  
  
Ginny stepped aside and firmly pushed Harry out of the bedroom, as she rapidly locked it with a Locking Charm. Harry shrugged in disbelief, as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door and Draco nearly fell into his arms.  
  
“A-Astoria threw me out,” Draco wailed, drooling on Harry’s bare shoulder.   
  
“Again?” Harry exclaimed, while supporting Draco towards the sofa. “What did you do now?”  
  
“According to her, my...er... _performance_  was mediocre,” Draco huffed, stretching his body as he accidently revealed a part of his perineum. Harry couldn’t help it, but kept staring as Draco’s sagging trousers revealed more private flesh.  
  
“She isn’t very easy to please, isn’t she?” Harry replied, feeling his cock lengthen in his boxers. “  
  
“A Greengrass par excellence,” Draco whispered irritated. “How about you and the Weasley-hag?”  
  
“Her name is  _Ginny_ ,” Harry hissed. “And we’re doing fine, thank you.”  
  
“Liar."  
  
“What do you mean?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I saw you staring at my arse,” Draco answered slyly.   
  
“Draco, I really hate you when you’re drunk,” Harry whispered, blushing furiously. 


End file.
